


Sunset of a Thousand Titans

by Marching_Titan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Language, Love, M/M, Paris (City), Rating May Change, Rating: PG13, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snow and Ice, Yaoi, enjoy, hello, new at this, slowly writing the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marching_Titan/pseuds/Marching_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman an aspiring artist/barista at a small local coffee stand dreams of finding the perfect image for his soon-to-become artwork master piece. Though being alone and with no friends whatsoever, is difficult due to no inspiration, given the fact that living in a run-down studio in the middle of the city. Though it isn’t so bad, Levi knows that great things will occur, he just needed to be patient. Surprisingly it does! He is given the opportunity to travel to Paris to meet an important person who seemed to take interest in not only his artwork, but in him as well! Levi finds himself feeling like his dreams just might come true, but that soon changes when he meets a certain baker at a bakery shop. This baker happens to make a great impact on Levi, not only for his work, but also for his heart. Going to Paris seemed like the perfect “summer romance” though it wasn’t summer but instead winter, and nothing but warm hand holding, hot chocolate, and snowflakes could make Levi think otherwise. Did I mention that this was a TRIP/VACATION, so what'll happen when it's time for Levi to go back home? <br/>(Seems VERY AU and OOC but what're gonna do? I'm writing it so yeah, just letting you know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset of a Thousand Titans

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo!!! I'm MT (Marching_Titan) thank you so much for clicking on this fanfic to read, I just wanted to let you know that this story is a work in progress and that I just started writing it. I'm really going to try and finish it, so I wont let you down!! All I ask is for you to be patient! I'm in high school so I may have to find the time to write and focus on school work, but don't worry! I WILL complete this fanfic if my families' life depends on it...(ok no no, if my grades and kudos depends on it haha...) anyway enjoy and don't be afraid to ask ANY questions, I try and respond to them! PS i'm a new account so i'm still trying to figure out how this website works haha... with love and OTP:  
> ~MT

**Chapter one:**

Levi stared at the lucid painting that was set before his eyes. His tongue peeped out of his mouth and lightly swept his top lip. His nose crinkled by the uncertainty that washed over him like a sea of salt water, there was something missing, though Levi couldn’t put his tongue on it. What was it? Frustrated he threw his hands in the air, setting his brush and palette down, he walked over to his kitchen counter where his coffee maker was rested upon.

Levi grabbed the pot and poured black coffee into the nearest cup, clean or not, he didn’t care as long as he had his hot drink. Not even bothering to put any cream or sugar, he lifted the glass mug to his lips. Blowing it before sipping a tiny amount into his mouth and down his throat. While doing so he glanced back at the unfinished portrait of a sunset, well what managed to be one at the very least.

Levi Ackerman was an aspiring artists with the dreams of painting portraits of all sorts of imagination. From sunsets, ocean views, and even people, he couldn’t quite get the hang of it. He wasn’t bad mind you, he just didn’t have any inspiration where he lived. Levi was surrounded by nothing other than worn down buildings, apartments, and studios. He currently lived in a small sized studio where it was just him, his kitchen, art supplies, and a mattress to sleep on at night, maybe in the late afternoon when he just wasn’t in a painting mood. He got by paying rent by working in a small on the sidewalk coffee shop. It was one of those shops where you could drive in the drive-in to order a cheap coffee on the go. It was no Starbucks, but a little business that was still standing miraculously.

With a sigh, he put down the mug and wondered back over to the easel. Placing a hand on his chin, he rubbed his index finger over his lips and began to wonder.

_What was missing? Why was this so hard to figure out?_

Defeated, he closed his eyes and gave out another sigh, one more a little bit exaggerated but still a sigh. Levi ignoring the painting walked over to his small closet that was filled with old shirts and pants. He opened it and took out a long sleeved white shirt and gray sweats. He managed to put both items on without complaining how he needed to buy better and newer outfits. When the deed was done, he went over to his studio window.

The only thing that made Levi not leave this run down studio, was the magnificent view of the city lights that turned on every night when the sky darkened and the moon’s moonlight shone like a thousand ray of stars. This was worth the nine hundred dollars a month.

He stared out into the bright lights as if they were millions of fireflies swaying in every direction. Maybe he could paint that image? But then how would he demonstrate fireflies as millions of lights? Would he have to paint the same firefly over and over, the only difference was the size of the bug so that it could reflect how there were millions…too difficult and boring to do Levi thought. What if it had already been done by some other uprising artist? Who knew…

With a shaking of his head, his bangs that hung over his forehead had brushed his pale skin, from the lack of sunlight, he was practically trapped in his studio painting for hours and hours, but none of his paintings making the cut, he reluctantly and repeatedly left the many unfinished paintings in his storage room that was on level B1 in the building. Another reason why he didn’t think of moving, he had too many “junk” to take along with him.

Levi flopped on his sheet less mattress, landing on his back and a muffled thump adjacent. He looked at the alarm clock beside him, it read 12:05 am. Great, another night staying past midnight. He scratched his jet black hair with a yawn. Damn was he tired. He looked once more at his easel, giving it a once over look.

Well looks like that's going in the storage room..

Shrugging it off Levi rolled onto his side, he looked up at the window above him where he could see a pitch black dark sky, if you stared carefully, you could see a glint of stars that shone like diamonds....ok Levi was doing so much thinking and creating similes today...just proved how exhausted he was.

_Well looks like I’m going to be tired in the morning for work…_

Not even bothering to shut off the lights or cover himself with his thin blankets, Levi slowly shut his eyes waiting for deep slumber to whisk him away and deliver him sweet dreams and lovely thoughts, maybe even an idea for a painting. Hoping, Levi just left it at that, hoping that sleep and imagination would give him the right remedies…

Though, it never came.

\----------

Chapter 1 complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo what did you think??? Is it starting out ok?? Let me know what you think!! I originally wanted it to be in first person POV, but I think i'll stick with "playing as God" haha..I think over time the chapters will be longer, just give it time and me to do so. Again thank you so much for reading the first chapter!!! it really makes me happy, don't forget to ask any questions and leave kudos <3 until the second chapter: ~MT  
> (also in the Additional Tagging section, I just tagged a bunch of the characters in the anime that I THINK will be in this story. Not so sure yet, I do know it will be mainly based on Levi and Eren, I mean it IS a fanfic about those two. I SHIP THEM SO HARD hahaha ok ok i'm done ;3)


End file.
